In your arms
by TwistedPenguin
Summary: A Naruto is returning to the village from another attempt at retrieving Sasuke, Sakura decides it is time to put the past to rest. That is, until the past is deposited at her feet from a very weary blond nin. T for safety


"_Its the middle of the night, what are you here for?" his voice was cold, his mind elsewhere._

"_This is the only road out of the village." she stated, concern and bravery masking her fear._

"_You should go to bed" was his only response._

"_Why Sasuke?" she began, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were already welling up in her eyes. "Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing..."_

"_Why should I have to tell you anything?" He interrupted sharply. "Just keep your nose out of my business. Its none of your concern."_

_His words stung._

_To be alone....that she knew nothing about,_

_He called her annoying, and it hurt.._

_Their first days, training together, the deep bond of a similar understanding between the raven and blond, unknown to most, most certainly to the rosette._

_He claimed he didn't recall._

_All she could manage was a "yeah, sure."_

"_It was all so much fun" she said, smiling sadly._

_His explanation._

"_I always knew it. I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know the four of us have worked together, and for a while I thought I could take that road instead, but in the end I've decided on revenge. Thats always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto."_

_Her pleas for him to understand. He didn't have to be alone. She could be there for him. She needed him, and she believed he needed her. _

_She spoke of love, he of new beginnings._

_She offered her help, begged to be taken along if he wouldn't stay._

"_You're still annoying." he said, the hint of kindness in his words._

"_Don't leave me" she cried softly."_

_Then from behind her "Thank you, Sakura, for everything."_

_Then blackness._

Sakura awoke with tears trickling down her face. Four years ago he had left her. At least he'd had the decency to place her on the park bench as opposed to leaving her on the ground. Once Naruto had heard, of course he'd promised to get Sasuke back, for her. That failure was just the beginning of many. Naruto's latest attempt at reclaiming the rogue ninja had gone down just recently.

She had gotten used to the lack of news. Every time the blond ninja returned it was empty handed, his eyes swimming with despair and guilt. He only wanted her to be happy. Sakura sighed. She couldn't keep doing this to him, her friend, one of the few people she considered close enough to be near-family. This insanity had to end.

Sakura got up from her bed, walking into the bathroom to wash off her face and put on her robe. Naruto was back in Konoha, she could feel the immense rise in chakra in the air not too long ago. She walked back to her room, turning off the alarm clock she had, yet again, beaten to the punch. Sakura really didn't know why she bothered anymore. She was always up before the alarm clock instructed her to be so. Yet she knew the day she didn't turn it on would be the day she slept until noon. She chuckled to herself. Yes, that was just her luck. She walked into the kitchen to put on coffee for both herself and the surely weary nin who would be at her door at any moment.

She sat in her kitchen, sipping her coffee, contemplating life in general. It was taking Naruto an awfully long time to get to her. She had more free time on her hands than she particularly desired. "It ends today." She said to no one in particular. The past needed to be put to rest, everyone needed to move on. Herself and Naruto included. Just then, the too-familiar knock on her door was heard. Sakura pushed herself away from the table and answered the door. She opened her mouth to welcome Naruto in, but her words stopped in her throat before they had the chance to escape.

"I brought you a little something." Naruto said, a weary but still huge grin was plastered to his haggard face.

Sakura still couldn't speak. Naruto laughed softly, carefully pushing Sakura out of the door way so he could set down his load.

"But...Naruto! How..when...what?" Sakura felt like fainting, but refused to let herself lose it now. Definitely not now.

"Hush!" Naruto said wearily. "Hes asleep for the time being. Lets let him rest."  
Then Naruto looked Sakura up and down. "You aren't lookin' so great yourself..." he looked concerned.

"No..I'm..I'm fine. Really. Just...just surprised." That was an understatement. They both knew it.

"Here, let me get you something. You must be absolutely exhausted." Sakura began moving around, finally coming back down to the real world.

Naruto just nodded, too tired to continue speaking. If he hadn't been on the verge of collapsing when he walked through the door, he most certainly was now.

Sakura set him up in her bed after giving him something light to eat and water to feign off dehydration.

Once Naruto was set and resting in her room, she walked tentatively back into the room where the other sleeping ninja lay, oblivious to cataclysmic event that had just taken place.

"After these long years..." she thought to herself. "Hes back. In my home. In my care."

She walked over to him, running her hand gently down his face. She smiled. He was back. And he was hers. No one would take him from her again. "Sasuke..."she whispered. He stirred, but did not wake. "Sasuke, I love you."


End file.
